


Growing-Up To You

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-five, Jaejoong fell head over heels in love with Yunho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing-Up To You

When Kim Jaejoong was eighteen, he walked in on his first boyfriend cheating on him with his best friend.

Needless to say he never saw him or his best friend ever again.

By twenty, Jaejoong was known as the resident playboy - a regular embodiment of the less than flattering “wham bam thank you man.”

A phrase, he neither cared about nor felt remotely inclined to disprove.

At twenty-one, Jaejoong cheated on his second boyfriend with his boyfriend’s best friend.

A stroke of poetical irony, he thought.

Needless to say he never saw them again either.

At twenty-three, his parents threw him out of their house saying that he was old enough to find a place of his own.

He cursed them until half a year later.

At twenty-three and a half, he moved in with a certain Jung Yunho.

At twenty-four, Jaejoong let Yunho in.

At twenty-four and a half, the stupid man became his best friend.

At twenty-five, Jaejoong fell head over heels in love with Yunho and the stupid, distracting, unnecessarily beautiful mole above his lips.

At twenty-five and one fourth, Jaejoong brought home a one-night stand and fucked him senseless on Yunho’s bed.

At twenty-five and one fourth, Jaejoong watched Yunho cry.

At twenty-five and two fourths, Jaejoong begged Yunho to talk to him, holding up the pieces of his best friend’s heart and promising to glue them back together.

At twenty-five and two fourths, Yunho kissed Jaejoong silly and promised him forever.

At twenty-six, Yunho made love to him in a way that held them together better than any glue or promise could.

At twenty-seven, Jaejoong got down on one knee and asked Yunho to be his boyfriend.

At twenty-seven, Yunho laughed and told him “maybe.”

At twenty-eight, Jaejoong ran away.

At twenty-eight and a half, Yunho caught up to him and held him impossibly close.

At twenty-nine, Jaejoong suddenly wanted more.

At twenty-nine and a day, Yunho asked him to marry him.

At thirty, it was safe to say, Jung Jaejoong was very very very happy.


End file.
